


Dancing in the Rain

by rainydaylance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Its Just Really Soft, M/M, More gay, Rain, Slow Dancing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaylance/pseuds/rainydaylance
Summary: Oh you know, just casually slow dancing in the rain with your teammate





	Dancing in the Rain

Lance’s mind wandered as he flew Blue closer to the planet he had been sent on a mission to. It was called Qeypra, and Allura said it resembled Earth in a lot of ways, that’s why Lance had volunteered to go. He wasn’t really paying attention when she mentioned the actual mission, it was a good thing Keith was coming too. At first Lance wanted to go alone but Shiro always insisted no paladin go alone on a mission, and Keith was the only one in the room at the time who wasn’t busy.

  
Speaking of Keith, he was being awfully quiet back there. “Keith? You still alive?” They only brought blue since it wasn’t really a dangerous mission. At least, that’s what Lance remembered.

  
Keith hummed letting Lance know that he was in fact not dead, but it only made Lance more worried. Keith had been really...quiet with him lately. And there was no real explanation.

  
Lance sighed and landed Blue on the surface of the planet. “Could you remind me why we’re here?”

  
“We’re getting some type of flower, I don’t really know why though I wasn’t really paying attention.”

  
Lance laughed slightly and stood up. “You and me both.”

 

As soon as they got out of Blue and were walking on Qeypra, Lance’s eyes widened as he looked at the sky. “Are those...rain clouds?”

  
“Allura did say it had a lot in common with Earth.”

  
Lance didn’t even hear Keith, he was too stuck in his own thoughts. Rain clouds? Were they really? Did this mean…

  
Suddenly his brain was filled with memories of Earth. Splashing in puddles with his siblings, coming inside drenched and his mother getting mad at him. A closet full of raincoats even though where they lived at the time, it almost never rained. Sitting by the window and wishing for rain storms, and how when they did happen suddenly he was full of energy. The sound of rain helping him sleep and the smell fueling his happiness. He had been so lost in thought he didn’t notice Keith calling his name.

  
“Lance? Lance!”

  
“Sorry, what?”

  
“Look,”

  
Lance looked in the direction Keith was pointing and his eyes widened. It was actually happening. Rain.

  
They were standing under Blue so they weren’t getting wet, but Lance immediately ran to go and get drenched, before Keith grabbed his wrist. “Wait! What if it’s like, acid or something.”

  
Lance groaned. “But Keiiiiith-”

  
“I’m serious. I don’t want you getting hurt.”

  
Lance sighed. “Well how are we going to know unless someone tests it out?”

  
“Let me, then.”

  
Keith started to walk away before Lance stopped him. “No no hold on wait a second,”

  
Keith stopped walking and turned to face him.

  
“You’ve been weird with me lately. You’re like, even more quiet than usual yet for some reason I feel like you’ve also been with me more. And now it feels like you’re trying to protect me from nothing.”

  
Keith was quiet for a few seconds which only made Lance more confused. “Well, of course I’m trying to protect you, you’re a part of my team.”

  
“So you’re just gonna ignore the other stuff then.”

  
Keith sighed and Lance had had enough. He ran towards the rain, ignoring Keith calling his name, and as soon as the first rain drop touched his skin his breath stopped. The world stopped. And suddenly, he finally felt it. He finally felt like he was home.

  
Of course, team Voltron was his family. Without a doubt he loved all of his team members endlessly, but now he was thinking of his other family. The one he left behind.

  
In the midst of all these emotions, all Lance could do was laugh. “I can believe this, this is actually happening. Look at this!”

  
Keith stayed underneath Blue and just looked at him. “I know.”

  
“You should be more excited! It’s raining!” He started to twirl around and laugh some more, and Keith couldn’t help but smile. He couldn’t remember another time where he had seen Lance this happy. “I can’t tell if you’re crying or not.”

  
“You’re such a grump,” Lance said as he started to dance, as if the rain hitting the ground was music.

  
Keith folded his arms and shook his head.

  
Lance rolled his eyes. He started to walk closer to Keith, and he raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

  
“C’mon grumpy,” Lance said, taking both of Keith’s hands and pulling him towards the rain.

  
“What, no, Lance I don’t want to get all wet,” he said. Yet he didn’t let go.

  
“Oh, boo hoo, I have to have fun with my teammate.”

  
“And how are we going to get dry?”

  
But it was too late, they were already being covered with raindrops. “I guess we’ll have to figure something out, then.”

  
“I hate you,” Keith said, barely audible, since they were so close.

  
“I know,” replied Lance. And then he winked.

  
And Keith prayed Lance didn’t see him blush.

  
“So…” Lance started to sway back and forth, still holding Keith’s hands. “I have a question.”

  
“Uh huh,” Keith answered, wondering if he should look at Lance’s eyes or the ground, and frequently switching between the two.

  
“Did I do something?”

  
“What?” He decided on his eyes.

  
“Like I said earlier...I don’t know, I just feel like you’re mad at me.”

  
“Why would I be mad at you?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, he was genuinely upset that Lance would think that.

  
“I don’t know,” Lance said, letting go of Keith’s hands and putting his arms around Keith’s waist, leaving Keith the decision to slow dance with him or stand there awkwardly. “You mad yet?” he said smirking.

  
Keith stood there for a few seconds, but then draped his arms around Lance’s neck. “I’m serious. I’m not mad at you, Lance.”

  
“Good,” he responded, quietly.

  
They hadn’t stopped swaying, and in the moment Keith felt the need to rest his head on Lance’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that I came across that way.”

  
Lance was a mess. “It’s uh, it’s uh fine it’s- I mean haha, I’m sorry you’re fine, I mean it’s not like, I don’t…”

  
Keith smiled. “And sorry for being over protective. I just...don’t want anything to happen to you.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Mhm”

  
“Oh.”

 

 

They stayed there for a while, just dancing in the rain. It was the first time in a long time either of them felt this...at peace. They swayed as the rain soaked their clothes but neither of them cared. Eventually, Keith remembered the actual mission and he reluctantly moved away slightly. “We still need to-”

  
Lance grabbed one of Keith’s hands and spun him slowly, leaving them both in silence, just staring at each other.

  
“...Sorry,” he laughed. “You were saying?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've written a continuation of this story called "Sunsets" and if you'd wanna check that out that'd be awesome! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
